justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You Never Can Tell
"You Never Can Tell" 'by ''Chuck Berry ''(covered by ''A. Caveman & The Backseats in-game) was going to be featured in ''Just Dance 2015'' but was removed for unknown reasons. It later made an official appearance in ''Just Dance 2016''. Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man. ''Just Dance 2015'' (Beta)' In ''Just Dance 2015, it can be seen that both of the dancers' skins were in a darker white and looked more realistic. P1 P1 '''was going to wear a dark brown leopard skin toga and some dark brown leopard skin leg warmers, a bracelet, and a necklace with yellow dinosaur teeth. He also had a beard. '''P2 P2, a woman, who also had black hair, was going to wear a yellow bone accessory for her hair and bra, an yellow bracelet, and had a orange fluffy skirt, bra, and boots with yellow lines. Just Dance 2016 In Just Dance 2016, they now have different and lighter color schemes. P1 P1's hair, bracelet, toga, leg warmers, and tie are now lightly colored, and the dinosaur teeth on his necklace are now red. P2 P2's hair is now lighter, and her bra, skirt, and boots are now golden. Also, the bone accessories on her hair and bra are now red, along with her bracelet. younevercan_coach_1_big.png|P1 younevercan_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background Just Dance 2015'' (Beta)' From what can be seen in the square found in the files, the background was set to take place in a house made out of rock. There was a TV, a pinkish-purple leopard carpet on the floor, a fireplace, and a plaque with a green cartoonish dinosaur head. Also, there is some sort of light that can be seen behind '''P2' in the square, which was possibly the exit for the house. 'Just Dance 2016 The background is a black wall with brightly colored neon caveman drawings. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: P1''' 'put your right hand in your head. P2 lift your right leg, put your right arm in your chin and touch P1 with your other hand. This is done from P1 to P2. YNCTAllGldMoves.png|All Gold Moves bloggif_560fef3b563c8.gif|Gold Move in game Trivia *This song was originally going to be in ''Just Dance 2015, as its files were in the archives. *This is the second HD song to be remade for another game, after We Can't Stop. *The song's Just Dance 2015 square can be seen on the icon of playlists, as well as during Autodance saving and sharing, and downloading content. *The routine recycles moves from Ring My Bell. *The Gold Move pictograms have an orange outline instead of a golden outline. Gallery Younevercan cover generic.png|You Never Can Tell (JD2015 files) Younevercan HD.png|You Never Can Tell (JD2016) Desktop_26-9-2015_8-22-34_PM-13.png|Background 181.png|P2's avatar in Just Dance 2015 nevercantellnewavatar.png|P2's new avatar on Just Dance 2016 you never can pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Chuck Berry - You Never Can Tell You Never Can Tell - A. Caveman & The Backseats Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - You Never Can Tell (BGS2015) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Covered Category:60's Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Recycled moves Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Laura Ferretti